1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to electronic devices including antennas and methods of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to electronic devices configured to switch between a plurality of antennas and methods of controlling the same.
2. Discussion
The ubiquitous demand for electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, is unquestionable. Generally speaking, these electronic devices typically include a mobile communication module to enable one or more call functions and at least one sub-communication module. For example, an electronic device may initiate a communication session with another device using the mobile communication module and/or may perform sub-communication with the other or yet another device using the sub-communication module. It is noted that at least some of these communications may be performed based on transmitting and/or receiving data to/from an access point (AP) using, for instance, a second generation (2G), third generation (3G), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc., infrastructure.
Conventional smart phones, tablet PCs, and other like devices, typically use a diversity communication scheme when transmitting/receiving data to/from APs. For example, a diversity antenna may be utilized to perform the communications using the communication module and the sub-communication module. It is also noted that diversity antennas may be utilized to mitigate issues associated with fading, such as temporal fading, spatial fading, frequency-based fading, and the like. In this manner, however, these conventional electronic devices that include a main system and a diversity system will typically not employ the diversity communication scheme when the efficiency of the diversity antenna deteriorates. That is, communication will typically be performed using a main antenna (and, thereby, not the diversity antenna) when cell power, received signal code power (RSCP) feedback from a diversity system, etc., is smaller than or equal to a reference value. It is noted, however, that by using the main antenna (and, thereby, not the diversity antenna), transmission rates may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.